1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a convertible top of a motor vehicle with convertible top fabric and a plastic window which is located in a cut-out of the fabric of the top.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent DE 197 24 592 C1 discloses a convertible top for a motor vehicle in which a first convertible top surface element is connected by means of a strip-shaped PUR (polyurethane resin) cast resin element to a second convertible top element which, in one embodiment, is a convertible top window or a rear window. The two convertible top surface elements can be connected to one another, according to one embodiment, using a fabric or braided strip which is sewn or cemented to the edges of the two convertible top surface elements.
The object of the invention is to devise the initially mentioned convertible top in which the plastic window can be attached to the fabric of the convertible top with little installation effort.
In accordance with the invention, this object is achieved in the aforementioned convertible top in that an edge of the fabric of the convertible top bordering the cut-out or an attachment means connected to the fabric of the convertible top is securely molded-in in an edge area of the window. In this connection, thus, an intimate, solid and tight attachment of the convertible top fabric in the plastic material of the window is achieved between the convertible top and the window, in contrast to the known window fastenings in which the window is cemented to the convertible top fabric or is connected via a connecting part which is additionally injected onto the existing window.
While in these known window attachments at least one additional working process is necessary, this additional working process is eliminated with the convertible top proposed in accordance with the present invention in which the window is produced from a clear plastic, preferably, in a casting or injection molding process. In the production of the window, the edge of the convertible top fabric which has been cut to size for the cut-out is inserted into the casting mold such that the plastic is cast or injected around the fabric edge so that the plastic holds the edge tight and fast. By means of this securely encompassing embedding of the fabric edge in the material of the window, it is enough if only a comparatively narrow fabric edge is embedded, by which a larger viewing area through the window is achieved as compared to conventional window attachments.
Since the embedded convertible top fabric can be curved directly around the edge or the outside edge of the window, less storage space is needed for the window when the convertible top is being opened and when the window is being stowed. By means of a correspondingly configured rounded outside edge of the window, favorable buckling behavior of the convertible top fabric on its embedding or peripheral casting in the window arises. These statements also apply to an alternative embodiment in which an attachment means connected to the convertible top fabric is securely molded in.
This type of attachment is suitable both for solid and also flexible plastic windows of a convertible top, especially for a rear window, and the convertible top can be, for example, the folding roof of a convertible or also a solid fabric convertible top.
Feasibly, the edge section of the window is thickened so that, regardless of the window thickness, sufficient anchoring and embedding of the convertible top fabric or the attachment means or also of an additional attachment or insertion part are possible.
Preferably, the thickened area on the edge section of the window is formed on a side facing toward the inside of the window, but can also be formed facing toward the outside of the window or on both sides. In doing so, the edge of the fabric can be embedded in the edge area of the window such that the convertible top fabric is located flush to the outside of the window, above the outside of the window or set back from the outside of the window.
If in the edge area of the window a reinforcing frame is embedded, a thin window acquires greater stiffness.
Feasibly, in the edge area of the window at least one insertion part which projects out of the edge area can be embedded, to which another mechanism part of the convertible top can be attached. Instead of one or more individual insertion parts, this a frame-shaped part can be used.
Preferably, the attachment means is a zipper closure, one half of which is embedded in the window and the other half of which is connected to the fabric of the convertible top. In this way, the window can be replaced without major effort.
One alternative embodiment calls for the attachment means to be a frame, especially a fabric frame to which a zipper is attached.
The window can be produced from a 2-component injection molding which had two different components or materials. Thus, on the window, areas with different properties such as, for example, different colors, especially in the edge area, can be produced. On the other hand, the 2-component injection molding can also contain two identical components or materials with different colors.
In the following, embodiments of the invention are explained with reference to the drawings.